Tendresse
by Takoisu
Summary: un petit drarry ou Hermione a droit à des éloges :D  je me comprend


Auteur: ryukette (c'est moi)

Couple: HP/DM

genre: romance shonen-ai yaoi peut-être?

Note: bon pas trop se moquer j'ai toujours voulu les voir coller XD

Pour les fautes c'est du a mon inattention veuillez m'en excuser ^^

**Tendresse **

Harry était au dessu de son chaudron, en train de rêvasser quand une voix l'interpella:

-Harry réveils-toi! La potion va exploser!

Il se retourna pour voir hermione puis se remis correctement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une grosse bulle bleuâtre venant de sa potion, alors la c'est sur elle était raté!

La potion fit ce qu'elle devait faire: elle explosa... Au visage d'un petit blond très pâle qui passait par là... Cela fit bien rire tous le monde sauf bien sur Malfoy la victime,

Rogue le juge et harry l'accusé.

°0°

-Sale Potter! Comment ose-t-il me faire honte ainsi? Devant toute la classe en plus!

Draco étais furieux, pourtant sa journée avait plutôt bien commencer.

Après tout il avait réussi à avoir des photos privés d'Harry.

Oui quand Draco est seul Potter n'existe plus, le "survivant", l'élu, celui qui a vaincu vous-savez-qui-tête-de-serpent-qui-emmerde-son-monde-et-celui-des-autres,

n'existe plus, il ne reste que "Harry",le mignion petit Harry, sa nemesis, celui qu'il aime, celui que, Draco et non malfoy, aime. Mais en se sachant comment lui dire.

Alors que son cœur crie Amour ses lèvres de disent que en attendant que le moment ou son cœ coeur et ses lèvres soient d'accord. Draco rêve. il rêve de lui.

°0°

-Ça y ai! J'ai réussi! cria Hermione toute heureuse de sa potion.

-Alors? demandèrent Ron et Harry assez inquiets de ce qu'il allait suivre, après tout c'est de Hermione la dont on parle.

Neville passant par la avec Fred et George en parlant de cartes explosifs quand il perdit l'équilibre (autant dire qu'il s'étala de tout son long) et percuta le chaudron

qui déversa sont contenu sur Harry et Draco.

-Ho non! cria Harry.

-Pas encore! rajouta Draco.

Ron très inquiet pour Harry agrippa Hermione et la supplia de lui dire quels effets aurait sa potion. Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse car Harry et Draco voulant s'éloigner

de plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre ne pure que se rentrer dedans dans un grand "BOUM".

-C'est de l'emantios( n/a: j'ai inventer),dit doucement Hermione, cela devrait se dissiper

d'ici quelques jours...

-Quelques jours? crièrent d'emblée Harry et Draco.

-C'est impossible!

-Potter a raison et ma réputation?

-Non mais je rêve Malfoy! C'est tout ce a quoi tu pense? Tu crois que Harry est heureux de la situation peut-être? cria ron tellement énervé qu'il en était rouge.

-N..Non je sais... ~ça va j'ai pigé Harry ne m'aimera jamais... Il me hais après tout...~

Mais contrairement a ce qu'il pensait Harry ne le détestais pas... C'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas a le comprendre...

Plus tard dans la soirée on fit aménager une chambre avec deux lits l'un a coté de l'autre l'un avait des draps rouge l'autre des draps vert...

Bon au moins ils ne devraient pas dormir dans le dortoir de l'autre.

°0°

Lundi: *Le regard des autres*

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la grande salle en fessant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais bien sur quand on est les

deux princes de poudlard... Tous le monde se retourna vers eux avec de grands yeux.

Le brun et le blond se regardait en chien de faïence pour savoir a quel table ils allaient s' asseoir mais dumby les interrompit.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir Potter et Malfoy doivent rester a moins d'un mètre près l'un de l'autre du a une potion alors veuillez garder vos

remarques pour l'instant tous cela serra bientôt arranger, d'ici une semaine environ. Et maintenant bon appétit!

l'après-midi ils eurent court de potion mais vu leurs états Rogue a accepter de les dispenser de cours un sourire en coin...

-Brrr Rogue sourire? C'est bientôt la fin du monde ou quoi?

-Très drôle Potter. ° Pourquoi il n'aime pas Mon parrain? il est très gen... hum aimable des fois!°

Mardi: *un sourire*

Aujourd'hui les septièmes années allaient à Préaulard et Harry commençait franchement en avoir marre, Draco se comportait comme une fille!

"a que je veux aller là-bas" "a que c'est jolie" non mais ou est passer l'emmerdeur? La fouine? Partit au rayon maquillage?

Harry continuant a broyer du noir dans son coin ne remarqua pas que la "demoiselle" qui l'avait amener ici le regardait attentivement...

-Tu voudrais pas mettre des lentilles? dit Draco le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mes lunettes me convienne.

-Je vois.

Harry se dit qu'il avait fait une connerie pour une fois que l'autre le regardait comme ça et qu'il lui souriait d'un vrai sourire...

°et merde°

Mercredi: *Dire merci*

Draco regardait encore et toujours sa némesis quand bien sur ces imbéciles de gryffon sont venu les déranger.

-Wow Harry qui étudie! C'est rare rigola Ron.

-Et tu ferrais bien d'en faire autant!

-Allez Mion c'est bientôt les vacances!

-...

-Dites vous ne remarquer peut-être pas mais Malfoy va exploser si vous continuer a parler si fort devant sa plante...

-Ho l'exercice pour vendredi? Allez on s'en va Ron...

Draco ne comprenait pas... Har... Potter. Pourquoi l'avait-il aider? Il voulait encore être un sauveur? son sauveur peut-être?

°Non Draco arrête de penser comme ça du calme oui voila reste froid mais pas trop bon maintenant lance une pique cinglante °

-M...merci

°bon pour la pique tu repasseras...°

-de rien dit le brun le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un visage attendrit.

Draco se sentit fondre et il remercia tous les dieux de lui avoir appris la politesse.

Peut-être que comme ça son brun pourrait l'apprécier...

Jeudi: *Ne pas s'énerver*

Disparu! Son cahier, son bien le plus précieux avait disparu! Et une seule personne pouvait l'avoir voler vu qu'ils restaient tous le temps ensemble...

-Potter!

-Harry se réveilla en sursaut en remarquant qu'on lui criait dessus et avait un peu de mal a ouvrir les yeux mais s'y obligea quand on lui lança un oreiller

en pleine figure.

-Qui y a t-il Malfoy?

-Ou est-il?

-Qui?

-Pas qui mais quoi! Mon cahier ou est-il? T'as intérêts a ne pas le lire ou je te tues!

-Mais... je n'ai pas...

-Dracoooooooooooooo!

-Quoi?

-Oula du calme j'ai trouver ça dans le canapé dit Blaise en lui tendant un petit cahier rouge et argent...

-Ha okay...

-Alors? Malfoy? Tu t'expliques?

-Je suis désolé je croyais que c'était toi qui...

-Je sais T'inquiète...

Harry et Draco se rendirent au souper en silence a la table des gryffons (ils changeaient a chaque repas) et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini et allèrent dans leurs chambre (on leur en avait donner une pour le problème ) quand ils virent quelques chose d'effroyable :

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lit:

-Que...

-Merliiiiiiiiiiin cria Draco.

°0°

Vendredi: *Savoir avouer*

Draco etait quand meme Heureux de pouvoir cotoyer sa nemesis il etait meme près a ne pas insulter ses amis pour pas gâcher ses moments...

Bien sur il avait reffuser de se retrouver dans le dortoire des gryffon alors Harry avait du aller dans sa chambre de préfet ce qu'il fait qu'il n'etait que deux... Pour UN lit...

-Hum... Tu prends tous le drap Malfoy!

-Ha...

-Allez!

-C'est toi qui prends trop de place Potter.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Potter? C'est mon nom mais..

-Tu m'appelles bien Malfoy.

-Et si je t'appellais Draco?

Trop surpirs pour répondre Draco se retourna et se retrouva tres pres, trop pres du visage d'Harry.

Harry le regardait avec un petit air mutin et se sourir qui fesait craquer toutes les filles...

-C'est que... Nous serions proches...

-Tu ne veux pas etre mon ami?

-Non.

Draco utilisa un ton tellement sec que ca choqua Harry et il put voir un regard rempli de tristesse

pedant que tout sourir avait disparu sur le visage du brun...

-J..Je..Je vois désolé de te déranger... repondit le brun la voix cassé d'emotions.

-Je veux autre chose.~WHAAAAAAAA! JE L'AI DIT!~

-Pardon?

Draco se rapporcha doucement de celui qui fesait battre son couer et l'embrassa.

Au debut Harry failli le repousser croyant a une blague mais c'etait tellement doux qu'il lui rendit ce baiser qui de chaste devient d'un coup passionné.

Apres avoir repris leurs souffle Draco prit le courage de lui avouer.

-Harry je..je...

-Je sais.

Et se penchant un peu plus il chuchota:

-Je t'aime aussi...

Et ils continuèrent a s'embrasser alors que Draco avait les larmes aux yeux

tellement il etait heureux...

Deux jours plus tard l'effet de la potion partie... Les gryffon et les serpi tellement heureux d'enfin retrouver leurs princes ne purent que remarquer qu'ils rentrèrent main dans la main

dans la grande salle avec un sourire niais coller sur le visage... Il eut des pleurs d'admiratrices...

D'admirateur... des cries de joie... des "enfin! Vous en avez pris du temps! et un gros " BOUM " causé par l'evanouissement de Ron et Pansy...

Fin


End file.
